Loving You
by Puckist
Summary: Quando você sentir que não há mais saídas e se deixar dominar por seus desejos... será o amor única forma de fazer um coração machucado feliz novamente?


_E agora, onde esta sua fúria poderoso Thor? Se foi junto com todo seu poder sobre o trono de Asgard?_

"Nunca fora capaz de se mantar lá. Mas Odin nunca colocaria o filho de um gigante de gelo no trono. Apenas seu filhinho, o "poderoso" Deus do Trovão. Porém, isso não foi o bastante para me impedir de ser o novo rei, Thor pode ser forte, mas minha inteligência é superior. Agora o filho de Odin está lá, em uma das masmorras, jogado e fraco. Maldito, por que isso me incomoda?" - Pensou Loki.

Loki grunhiu de ódio. Assumiu o trono de Asgard, conseguiu tudo que sempre quis... mas se preocupa com Thor, como isso é possível? Levantou-se de _seu_trono, e seguiu o caminho que dava para onde o outro Deus estava sendo mantido sem seus poderes. Chegando lá, disse ao carcereiro que os deixasse a sós, o criado fez uma reverência e saiu.

Loki se aproximou do irmão que estava preso com correntes, de cabeça baixa.

- Ora, ora poderoso Thor... Quem diria que estaria fraco desse jeito algum dia, não é mesmo?

Thor levantou a cabeça e encarou Loki, sorriu friamente para o irmão.

- Não se ache tão superior Loki, pois você não é. Trapaceiros nunca são os melhores.

Loki se agarrou mais ao seu cetro.

- Cuidado com suas palavras, seria tão fácil acabar com sua vida, aqui e agora, que não teria nem graça. - Loki disse ameaçador.

Thor riu alto.

- Então vá em frente e me mate Loki! Vingue-se! - Disse o mais velho fitando o outro que não se moveu nenhum centímetro - Não é capaz, não é mesmo? Qual é o problema? Ser rei de Asgard não é tão bom se não estiver me mantando aqui preso e fraco?

Loki tentava manter a calma, mas estava insuportável olhar para Thor daquele jeito, algo o deixava agoniado em ver o Deus naquela situação.

- O que realmente te levou a fazer isso Loki? - O Deus do Trovão fitou o irmão com desgosto.

- Você. Por sempre ser o preferido de Odin. Por sempre ser tratado como superior à mim... Precisava perceber que nunca será melhor que eu, Thor! - Loki quase gritou, furioso.

- Loki, as coisas nunca foram assim...

- Ah, cale a boca, você não sabe o que é se sentir assim, nunca nem ao menos levou uma bronca! - O Deus da Trapaça interrompeu o outro.

- Egoísta. O pai sempre foi justo com nós dois, sempre! Não é culpa dele se você sempre fazia as coisas erradas, Loki, precisava ser punido por isso! Não era preferência, era justiça.

Loki se aproximou do mais velho com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

- Justiça? Você é o último que pode falar sobre justiça, Thor!

- Como? Explique-se, Loki! - Thor já não estava mais tão controlado quanto no começo da conversa, este também começou a se enfurecer com o irmão.

Loki riu.

- Você nunca foi justo com ninguém... principalmente quando se tratava se suas amantes, Thor, lembro muito bem que você parecia simpático com todas, mas no final apenas as usava. Isso é ser justo? Me diz que tipo de justiça é essa! Foi você quem jogou baixo de mais e fez eu me apaixonar pelo meu próprio irmão! - Loki socou a parede ao lado de Thor com força, fazendo com que uma parte dela se despedaçasse.

Thor o encarou assustado.

- Como? - Disse o loiro.

Loki continuou a encarar o mais velho, com uma expressão de dor nos olhos. Ele não conseguiria dizer nada depois disso, sua maior fraqueza fora revelada... por ele mesmo.

Thor por outro lado, parecia mais calmo perante a situação, talvez até um pouco... empolgado? O Deus também encarou o irmão, que parecia arrependido com o acabara de dizer. Foi impossível não tentar se aproximar, mas as correntes o impediram de fazer. Grunhiu e tombou a cabeça para trás com a intenção de encostar-se à parede, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Loki estava entorpecido, e sem perceber se aproximou do _irmão_ mais velho, tocando seus lábios levemente. Percebeu quando Thor abriu os olhos. Loki tentou se afastar, mas Thor queria aprofundar o beijo e apenas pediu passagem para sua língua na boca do irmão, que a concedeu. Loki largou o cetro e segurou o rosto do outro Deus acorrentado, acariciando sua face machucada pela batalha que ocorrera entre eles há pouco tempo. Thor explorava cada centímetro da boca de Loki, sentindo a língua quente do outro lhe proporcionar a melhor sensação que já sentira, nenhuma das garotas com quem dormiu o fizera sentir aquilo antes. Lamentou mentalmente quando tiveram de se separar em busca de ar.

Loki ficou incrédulo com o que fizera. Deixou sua máscara de frieza cair. Fraquejou diante do outro. Onde estava o Loki de antes, com ódio de tudo e todos? Separou-se do irmão e se abaixou para pegar o cetro que caíra. Estava muito envergonhado para continuar ali, então decidiu sair daquele lugar logo.

- Então é isso Loki? Seu ponto fraco, como o de todos os outro é o amor? Por mim? Eu realmente achei que você me odiasse, mas estava errado. - Thor riu cinicamente.

Loki se virou de volta para o irmão, não sabia o que dizer, apenas o encarava. Suspirou pesadamente, não poderia mais fingir, não para Thor, então se voltou novamente para a porta com a intenção de sair daquele lugar.

- Não se preocupe irmãozinho. Tudo o que sente é retribuído mil vezes maior, apenas espero que você aceite isso um dia. - Disse Thor encarando o chão e sorrindo.

Loki saiu de onde mantinha Thor preso, mas em seu rosto tinha uma expressão diferente, um sorriso quase sincero. As palavras do outro ainda martelavam em sua mente, era difícil de acreditar no que ouviu depois de tanto tempo sofrendo internamente. Mas mesmo assim Loki podia dizer que pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, estava realmente feliz.


End file.
